


The Hunger Within the Void

by shipboysahoy (shamefulmorana)



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon (RPF)
Genre: Car Boys - Freeform, Car Sex, Existentialism, First Time, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamefulmorana/pseuds/shipboysahoy
Summary: “I spy with my lil ol’ eye… Everything and nothing.”“Mmm… The Blob?”“Bingo.”





	The Hunger Within the Void

**Author's Note:**

> In which the boys have all the time in the world. Also hey if you have Excoriation disorder, or if that kind of subject matter squicks you out/triggers you in anyway, this might not be a good fit for you. IDK you be the judge. Tread lightly. Thanks to Amaranthine_Siren for beta reading this one! Couldn't have done it without ya.

 

Griffin and Nick both mourned. Within the confines of their new prison, they found room to mourn the loss of their humanity. Forever trapped in the digital hellscape for the rest of their natural lives. 

They both went through the process of grieving. And in some ways, they were still in that process. They didn’t know if they would ever truly be free of it. But they chose to live with it.

“I just hope everyone’s okay,” Nick said softly.

Hearing the brokenness in Nick’s voice made Griffin feel sad. “We can’t know for sure, but… at least The Blob is trapped in here,” he said.

Once the pain of the devastating loss had mostly subsided, Griffin began to find meaning again. After everything, they both found comfort in each other. Though they had lost all sense of time, space and reality, they found other ways to live. There was no schedule to adhere to, once they were in the void. They no longer found the need to eat or sleep all that much. All of that became a luxury; it became something to pass the time when they felt the overwhelming desire.

Though Nick once had total control over their virtual landscape, a lot of his power diminished once they were within the time loop.

Instead, they passed the time in painfully ordinarily ways, like twenty questions, telling jokes, two truths and a lie and even ‘I Spy’. But there were only so many things to spot and describe when you’re circling in an infinite time loop inside a “waterproof” 1996 Ibishu Pessima Lx.

“I spy with my lil ol’ eye… Everything and nothing.”

“Mmm… The Blob?”

“Bingo.”

There were many times when the two would go off into their own minds. Sometimes, the silence was deafening, and other times it was very calming. They shared philosophies, experiences and lots of stories. It became clear very quickly that experience was subjective. Though Griffin had more years on planet Earth, Nick shared his own wisdom. He was an intelligent young man, which was why Griffin felt so inspired by his presence.

And that’s where Griffin had found meaning in this otherwise bleak existence. During their time together in this new virtual world, they took a special comfort from each other. They had shared every natural human emotion during their journey, and Griffin found himself strangely relieved in that fact.

They had seen each other openly laugh, explode with anger, cringe in disgust, tremble in fear and even break down into tears. Griffin was highly empathetic towards Nick’s emotions, so he found himself mirroring him often. When it became too much, Griffin would retreat to the backseat and Nick would give him that space for as long as he needed it.

Discussing these things, playing these games and sharing their stories ignited something within their souls. Their bond grew deeper with every treasured moment.

Even though the two had no desire for food or water, Nick began to notice a different kind of hunger manifesting from deep inside of him. When it initially started, it surfaced as a few different fidgets.

Nick would find himself tapping things in the car to either emphasize words or keep up with the 125 BPM of Candle In The Wind. Then Nick found himself twisting the longer portions of his hair around in his fingers. Soon, Nick was starting to pick at his lips and other parts of his skin.

Never before in his life had Nick done these things in what felt like a rapid succession. As they continued their journey, it only got worse and more frequent.

Strangely enough, Nick noticed Griffin doing these various things as well. Absent-mindedly scratching certain places, cracking knuckles, rubbing certain joints, etc. It was only when Nick had unintentionally ripped open his lip that Griffin started to take notice.

“Whoa! Bud, you okay?” Griffin asked, watching Nick carefully as he placed a finger on his bottom lip.

“Ah! Y-yeah,” Nick said before licking his lip. The sensation was bizarre because while he wasn’t hungry, Nick could still feel the slight pain and the taste of a small copper tang from the blood coming from his lip.

“You sure? You’ve been picking at your lips a lot lately. That’s not good for you,” Griffin said, the worry in his voice resonating with Nick.

“Yeah, I know. I just… I can’t help it? I dunno what it is, Griffin, but I’ve developed these weird-ass habits since being in this car. And I don’t know how to stop,” Nick admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, I’ve been picking at my skin,” Nick said, gliding his hand up and down his arm in a sheepish manner. “S-Sometimes my arms, other times it’s my lips or my scalp. I’ve also been twisting my hair, and I just don’t know why.”

Griffin looked at Nick with a soft smile. “It’s okay, Nick. We’ve both been cooped up in this car for who knows how long now. It’s gonna be normal to have these anxious habits.”

To emphasize his speech, Griffin grabbed Nick’s shoulder to comfort his friend. The moment Nick felt the touch, he snapped his head upwards and locked eyes with Griffin. With such an intense gaze, Griffin’s instincts told him to pull away. Right when Nick felt his hesitation, he placed his hand on top of Griffin’s.

“I… I…” Nick tried to communicate, but he felt the words die in the back of his throat.

Griffin felt his heart swell and break simultaneously. “O-Oh, Nick…” he said, as he understood.

As awkward as it was with the seat console between them, the two souls grabbed one another in a comforting embrace. Griffin mentally kicked himself for not realizing sooner that they had both been touch-starved for so long.

“This is so stupid,” Nick mumbled in the crook of Griffin’s neck.

“No, it’s not.” Griffin shook his head and carded a hand through Nick’s hair. “It’s normal to want to touch and be touched.”

Nick chuckled as he felt himself melt even more against his companion. “I guess that’s just one thing this stupid simulator couldn’t overwrite.”

After a minute of silence, they unglued themselves from one another for the most part. With hands still on each other’s arms, they continued to share their intimate moment.

“We only have each other now. And we’ve gotta do whatever it takes to last,” Griffin reminded him.

Nick gave a small nod in agreement. “Yeah…” There was a slight pause until, “Hey, Griffin, do you wanna maybe… cuddle in the backseat? A little bit?” he asked shyly.

“I’d love to, Nicolas,” Griffin said with a warm smile.

Nick watched, as Griffin got as comfortable as he could in the backseat. He laid on his side, back towards the seats and curled ever so slightly. To emphasize the idea that he was ready for Nick’s presence, Griffin gave the small amount of seat in front of him a few quick pats.

After seeing that, Nick followed suit and burrowed himself against Griffin’s body. He sighed a little when he felt Griffin’s arms wrap around his chest. After going so long without the slightest touch, it felt really fucking good to be held. Nick closed his eyes and focused on the feeling as much as he could. Even though he knew it was all a simulation, Nick could still feel the rise and fall of Griffin’s steady breathing.

If he absolutely needed to, Nick could see himself falling asleep at this moment. Instead, he just relaxed his body.

All Griffin could see was the back of Nick’s head, but it didn’t stop him in his attempts to comfort him. Griffin moved his hands in small gentle motions that were reciprocated by Nick grasping and rubbing his arms. It felt so nice to be in this moment. Without thinking, Griffin gave a small kiss to the nape of Nick’s neck.

Nick’s eyes shot open; he froze his motions, save for a small shiver in response.

Griffin felt his stomach drop. “S-sorry, was that…?” he tried.

“Good. It, um...” Nick swallowed thickly, “it felt good.” He could feel his jeans becoming more restricting by the second.

“Oh, okay… Good,” Griffin said, relieved. This was completely new territory for them, so Griffin wasn’t sure what thresholds Nick had. All he wanted to do was make Nick comfortable and happy.

Nick experimentally placed his hands on top of Griffin’s, and led them slowly across his chest. Simultaneously, he rolled his hips ever so slightly.

No time like the present, or in this case, no time at all.

“N-Nick?” Griffin asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. “What are you…?”

“ _Griffin…_ ” Nick breathed. He guided Griffin’s hands down and under the hem of his shirt. Soon Griffin was touching Nick’s bare chest.

“F-fuck.” Just hearing Nick’s breathy voice dripping with need caused shivers to trace up and down Griffin’s spine. “Bud, you’ve gotta talk to me. Are you… Are you sure about this?”

Nick stopped every motion, so suddenly that Griffin thought he had glitched out. He was worried that Nick would combust into “god trash” at any moment. Instead, he sat up and turned to look at Griffin. In response, Griffin sat up and leaned over slightly in order to find Nick’s eyes.

“I… I know I fucked everything up in the end, but all of this - this virtual world, these cars and these stupid simulations - everything that we’ve done together has been for you, Griffin,” Nick told him weakly. “I loved creating things and destroying things for you, just to hear you laugh, to make you happy. I know I trapped us here but… I had good intentions. I swear.”

Upon hearing those words, Griffin felt an immense love from deep within him for Nick. “It’s okay. I believe you, Nick,” he said with a smile.

A wave of relief swept over Nick, which compelled him to lean over and kiss Griffin right on the lips. The two tenderly kissed, caressing each other. They both saw no meaning in rushing things; especially given the circumstances they were in.

When simply kissing was no longer enough contact, they removed each other’s shirts, reveling in the sensation of warm skin on skin. Nick ran his hand down and grabbed at Griffin’s slightly chubby stomach. Griffin felt his face go hot at the sensation and the initial embarrassment he felt. Nick simply smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss.

“You’re so adorable,” Nick said between kisses.

Griffin laughed a little at that, almost like he didn’t quite believe Nick. It didn’t really bother him though, because he knew he had a lifetime to prove it to him. To distract his lover, Nick rubbed his crotch and caused him to groan deeply into his mouth. Griffin rolled his hips towards the welcome friction.

They had abandoned their shoes and socks ages ago. Nick loved the feeling of the car’s short carpet beneath his toes. He climbed on top of Griffin, intertwining their legs. When Griffin was aware of this, he teasingly brushed his knee into Nick’s crotch.

Nick broke away from Griffin’s kiss and hissed at the sensation. “Fuck…” His attention was brought back to Griffin when he heard the other chuckle under his breath. Nick felt across Griffin’s chest and twisted one of his nipples in response.

The bubbling whimper that came from Griffin’s throat only made Nick more excited. “Please… Please, Nick,” he choked out.

“What is it, Griffin?” Nick asked as he nudged his knee against Griffin.

“I want you so ba—Ah! Ahhh!!” Griffin couldn’t finish his sentence as Nick leaned over to suck on his neglected nipple. He shivered as he felt Nick’s tongue lap at the sensitive skin until it became erect.

Griffin felt absolutely breathless when Nick detached himself with a loud ‘pop!’ sound. “Jeez-- _sus_ , Nicolas!” he breathed.

Nick looked at Griffin with a huge smirk on his face. “You like that?” he said, emphasizing his words by grinding against Griffin again.

“I-I mean, I could tell you a hundred ways to use that mouth of yours, but… but yeah! I’ve gotta say I liked that very much…”

“Tell me, Griffin…” Nick started as he leaned in closer towards Griffin’s face. “Tell me how to use my mouth.”

Griffin was so close to Nick already, but he still felt compelled to reach out and touch him. He admired the feeling of harsh stubble beneath his fingertips. Griffin’s thumb traced his cheek until he caught it on Nick’s lips. He could see that they were slightly scabbed, but they were still so delectable looking.

Nick loved the feeling of his head being cradled gently in Griffin’s hand so much, he leaned into it. He allowed Griffin to feel his lips for a moment before he took the thumb straight into his mouth. He watched in amusement as Griffin’s eyes widened and his blush deepened.

“ _God,_ Nick… I want you to suck my cock,” Griffin finally admitted.

After swirling his tongue around it for good measure, Nick eased off of Griffin’s thumb and moved away slightly. He unfastened Griffin’s pants and with some effort on both of their parts, they were able to remove both his pants and underwear in one swoop.

Once the clothes had been discarded, Nick approached upon Griffin’s body once again. It was hard for him to look away, but he did so in favor of kissing Griffin once again. Nick blindly caressed around Griffin’s hips and thighs before finally touching his dick. He felt Griffin pull in a harsh breath through his nose and then exhaling with a light moan.

Just when Nick was getting a good feel for it, Griffin pulled away. “W-wait… Nick…” he started.

Dread filled Nick’s stomach when he heard that and he recoiled from Griffin entirely. He sat back on his calves and looked beyond frightened. “W-what? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, looking around frantically.

“What, no… Wait, Nicolas… Is this your first time?”

Nick froze and looked Griffin in the eye. “Um… with a dude, yeah.”

“Oh, thank God.” Griffin felt a sense of relief wash over him. “I’m… I’m in the same boat.”

“Oh… Okay, cool. Glad we cleared… that up,” Nick said, feeling his cheeks getting warmer by the moment.

“Back to what I was gonna suggest…” Griffin started as he sat upwards and a little bit closer.

When Griffin placed a loving hand on his knee, Nick snapped back up to look at him intently. “Mmhmm?”

“I wanted to see if you’d let me taste yours while you… taste mine…?” Griffin asked in a sheepish tone.

Nick swallowed heavily before giving a small nod. “Oh… Okay, yeah,” he said, reaching down to unbutton his pants.

Almost immediately, Griffin snaked his hands towards the top of Nick’s pants. “I got ya,” he said, trying not to sound so eager.

“Oh,” Nick murmured, as he took his hands away and let Griffin have this.

After a few maneuvers, Nick and Griffin were both naked, sitting next to one another, in the backseat of the car. They both touched and explored one another’s bodies softly and intimately. In a moment of vulnerability, they both shared what felt the best, and attempted to replicate it for the other.

Griffin pulled away to lie back down on the seat. He was now on full display for Nick, a sight that made him blush deeply. Griffin did a small beckoning motion and Nick turned to straddle him.

“Mmm fuck yeah, lemme see that butt,” Griffin teased. In response, Nick gave a nervous fluttery chuckle and wiggled around a little bit for him. “That’s what I’m talkin’ bout, Nicolas. Mmm!!” he called out before slapping a hand against Nick’s ass.

Nick gave a small shout at the unexpected touch, but then slowly realized that it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. He backed up so that his ass was closer to Griffin’s face and turned towards him to speak.

“Mmm, I think I like that,” Nick commented.

“You like that, Nicolas?” Griffin asked, running his hands up and down Nick’s thighs and ass. “You want me to keep smacking that beautiful butt of yours?”

“Mmhmm…” Nick hummed as he aligned himself properly above Griffin’s hardened cock. Once he had Griffin in hand, Nick went to town almost immediately, his firm grasp replaced by his warm mouth.

The sensation caused Griffin to let out a groan in pleasure. “Uhhh, fuck yeah. That’s the stuff, Nick,” he hissed. Turning his attention towards Nick’s neglected cock, Griffin took it and began to stroke it. Nick’s hips bucked into Griffin’s hand instinctively. He stilled his own hips in order for Nick to get used to the feeling.

Griffin wasn’t expecting perfection, something he had to remind himself when he felt the sensation of Nick’s teeth grazing his cock ever so slightly. “A- Ah! Teeth. Nick…” he managed to garble out.

Nick released Griffin for half a second to mutter an apology, before getting back to it, taking as much as he was able into his mouth in one go. Griffin moaned and his head hit the side of the passenger door. “Good God, Nick. Just like that… Y- you got it. Fuck me, you’ve really got it.”

“ _Maybe some other time._ ” Nick smugly thought to himself.

After another beat, Griffin looked at Nick’s cock and took the plunge. The intensity of the feeling caused Nick to groan around Griffin’s cock. After a few stroking motions, Griffin felt himself choke slightly. He released Nick, which in turn caused Nick to do the same.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah. Just not used to… this,” Griffin said, feeling tears stinging the edges of his eyes.

“Griffin, you don’t have to if…” Nick started.

“It’s okay, Nick, I can do it,” Griffin said. To drive the point home, Griffin took Nick’s cock into his mouth again.

Nick gave a small groan. “O-okay then…”

After that meek exchange, they both resumed their lovemaking. Although simultaneously giving and receiving pleasure wasn’t a strange concept, it was still a challenge for both of them. It was sloppy and extremely experimental but they began to learn as they went. Griffin tried to focus more on friction, moving his hand up and down slightly as he bobbed his head in a rhythmic motion.

Meanwhile Nick was more focused on moving that ridiculous tongue. Suction was also a very major component in this new endeavor, and it did not go under appreciated. Nick felt as though he had the better angle on Griffin’s dick, so he knew he had a bit more of an advantage. Aside from the reassuring moaning, he could tell he was getting somewhere when he saw Griffin’s thigh begin to twitch and his toes curl slightly.

Griffin could feel the pleasure pooling from within. He detached himself from Nick’s dick to shout, “N-Nick! Nick! Stopstop _stop_ …”

As soon as he heard his name, Nick stopped everything.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Nicolas…” Griffin moaned as he released his remaining hold on Nick.

Nick dismounted and adjusted himself so he was kneeling on the backseat floor. His eyes darted over Griffin’s heaving form, amazed that the simulation went so far as to produce a sweaty sheen. “You okay?” he asked gently.

Griffin took a look at Nick sitting beside him and began to cool down slightly. “Y-yeah, bud. I’m doin’ pretty good, how about yourself?” he asked with a smile.

“Pretty good.” Nick couldn’t help but flash a smile back. “You taste nice.”

“Thanks, you taste like dicks.”

“Okay, fair…” Nick laughed.

“I want to fuck you,” Griffin blurted, a huge blush adorning his cheeks.

Nick gave an expression to Griffin that conveyed the idea that he was only mildly surprised. “Okay,” Nick agreed. “So… How do you want me?”

Griffin sat up more in the seat. “Nick… What I mean is, _can_ I fuck you? Like… Should we worry about protection? Lube? Anything like that?”

“Oh! Well uh… Considering we’re in a virtual space, I don’t think we have to worry about that,” Nick told him. “I mean, my access is very limited now but I can try for lube at least, if that would make you comfortable?”

“Uhhhh…” Griffin chuckled nervously. “Go for it, I guess.”

Nick tried to bring up the menu wheel but it began to glitch out of existence every single time he tried to bring it up. It would flutter against his palm and break into pixels when he attempted to click on it. After seeing Nick struggle with it for a few moments, Griffin shook his head. “On second thought, don’t worry about it.”

Disappointment settled in Nick’s gut and painted across his face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Nick. I doubt you’d be able to find _lube_ next to the traffic cone or the Large Spinner anyways,” Griffin reassured him by giving his arm a light touch. “Come over here.”

Just like that, they were back into the thick of it. Nick allowed Griffin to pull him back up onto the backseat where they shared another hot kiss. He cradled Griffin’s face just as he slipped his tongue around Griffin’s teeth. They explored each other’s mouths and bodies with abandon. Nick groaned with pleasure when he felt Griffin grab his bare ass.

Nick tore away, completely breathless. “Griffin…” he whined.

A smirk played on Griffin’s face. “What’s that, pretty boy? What do you need?”

Nick felt his dick twitch slightly at the sound of Griffin’s praise. “I need you to fuck me already, Griff.”

Because Nick was positioned slightly above Griffin’s lap, he saw his dick move ever so slightly. For the first time in their adventures together, Griffin felt powerful. “Awww, why? What’s the rush, Nicolas?” he taunted as he continued to grope Nick.

Inwardly, Nick felt incredibly hot to the touch. He was so desperate for Griffin to just get it over with. Still, he catered to Griffin’s teasing. “Well you said you wanted to, so I assumed—“

Nick was momentarily cut off by the feeling of Griffin trailing a finger betwixt his ass cheeks and gently over his asshole. Instinctively, Nick rolled his hips towards the friction. He felt Griffin’s other hand separate his cheeks apart.

“Oh trust me, Nick, I’ll definitely get around to fucking this tight ass of yours. But in the meantime, I’m gonna enjoy watching you squirm for a lil bit.”

“Y-you haven’t seen me squirm enough already?”

Just as Nick finished that sentence, Griffin edged his index finger deep inside of him. He felt Nick’s muscles pulse tightly around him. “Nope. Besides, we have all the time in the world now, Nick.”

“That’s-that’s true,” Nick stuttered.

Griffin watched Nick’s face curiously as he began to thrust his finger ever so slightly. His beautiful angular face was completely flushed, while his eyes were filled with arousal. His lips still had a hint of swollenness to them from when he had his lips wrapped around Griffin. Even with his brows threatening to furrow slightly, the sight was really something to behold.

“Fuck, Griffin, I’m not made of glass,” Nick hissed, annoyed at Griffin’s pacing.

“No, but you should be. God… you’re so handsome, ya know that?” Griffin asked.

The compliment took Nick completely off-guard. He swallowed thickly as he tried to think of a way to respond. Before he could put much thought into it, Nick felt Griffin lengthen his thrusting. With nothing better to say, Nick simply whimpered and shut his eyes.

That’s when Griffin knew he had Nick totally at his disposal. So he began to weave more words together in praise, his voice deepening. “I mean it, Nick. Every time I see your face, that’s all I can think about. You’re so ridiculously hot, it’s maddening. And now…” He trailed before he started to tease another digit. “Now that I have you like this… God, I can hardly look away.”

Hearing Griffin’s voice reach the lowest octaves possible sent shivers down Nick’s spine. After all of this unabashed praise, Nick was suddenly worried he would come undone right at that very moment. It seemed ridiculous to him because Griffin wasn’t even touching his cock. Still, he couldn’t help himself as he rolled his hips in time with Griffin’s fingers. Nor could he control the unintelligible sounds falling from his mouth.

“Nick… I’m gonna need you to look at me, Nick. I wanna see your beautiful eyes on me, Nick.” Griffin instructed gently. Upon his request, Nick opened his eyes and looked directly at him. “Oooh, there’s a good boy.”

Nick inhaled a shuttering breath and clamped his hand around his own dick like it would suddenly fly away. “Fuckfuckfuck! Griffin, stop!” he shouted suddenly.

The sudden outburst caused Griffin to reflexively pull away as fast as he could. He watched intently as Nick took in some large heaving breaths. Nick was so hard his dick was a violent shade of red, dripping with precum. He felt like a livewire.

At the sight of this, Griffin couldn’t help but feel a little prideful. “I guess I found what really gets ya going, huh?” he asked.

Nick looked down at Griffin with a glare. “Griffin…” he warned.

Nervous laughter bubbled in Griffin’s throat. “Okay, okay. C’mon, lay down for me…” he instructed gently. “I’ll take care of you.”

Nick adjusted himself so he was laying down on the backseat, his legs spread wide open for Griffin. Seeing him splayed out before him, Griffin climbed on top and kissed him softly. “Mm… Griffin…” Nick whined from the side of his mouth.

“I gotcha, don’t worry…” Griffin said, adjusting to his knees and throwing Nick’s left leg over his shoulder.

In anticipation, Nick bit his bottom lip and watched Griffin as closely as possible. They locked eyes as Griffin gave his own dick a few good strokes. “God… you’re so fuckin’ hot, Nick,” he breathed.

Nick squirmed a little bit at the compliment. “Please… Griffin…”

“I hope I get to hear you beg like that for the rest of my days,” Griffin blurted out. “I can’t wait to find out all the ways to make you squirm and moan. Just for me…” He trailed off just before edging inside of Nick.

Griffin would have been lying if he had said he was fully confident in this sexual endeavor. He was so nervous he was sweating and even trembling slightly. Griffin didn’t want to do anything to hurt Nick. He wanted things to go as smoothly as possible. As far as he could tell, things were going very smoothly so far.

It took a lot in Griffin to not thrust deeply and quickly into Nick’s tight heat. He managed to restrain himself while he slowly edged inside. Vocally, however, was a different story. Griffin couldn’t help but let out a loud shaking groan.

Nick, who made every attempt to relax into the feeling of being fucked impossibly slowly, matched his groans. He grabbed the side of the car seat in an attempt to relieve some tension. After a beat, Nick assumed Griffin was buried to the hilt. He could only assume this, because Griffin wasn’t really moving.

“M-Move.”

“You sure, Nick?”

“Yes, Griffin, fuck me already.”

As soon as Griffin heard the command, he began to carefully thrust in and out of Nick. “Ahh, fuck,” he hissed.

To help things along, Nick rolled his hips along with Griffin’s thrusts. The sensation was unlike anything Nick had ever felt before. He was so wound up he had no idea what to do except lie on his back with his eyes shut tight. He felt incredibly warm and the tension deep in the pit of his stomach was not letting up. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he would last, so he wanted to make it count.

“Griffin, Griffin, please…” Nick whined.

Unfortunately, Griffin couldn’t read much from that. “What is it, Nick? What d’ya need? T-talk to me. Look at me, Nick.”

Nick slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at Griffin. “Use me…” he whimpered, “use me, I don’t know how much longer…”

The sight of Nick’s glossy eyes, his glowing sweat clad skin and the broken tone in his voice was absolutely everything to Griffin. “Fuck, Nick,” he panted before picking up his pace.

There was no holding back at this point. Both of them were too far gone, searching for the peak of their pleasure. Griffin craned over Nick more to get a better angle. Because he was closer, Nick removed his hands from the seat and draped them around Griffin’s neck. Nick also looped his right leg over Griffin’s hip and lower back as though that would help him penetrate even deeper.

They were both a whining, whimpering mess as the pace began to escalate. Suddenly, Nick was hit with a wave of pleasure that nearly took the breath out of him. He let out a huge and harsh gasp, which nearly caused Griffin to stop altogether.

“Oh!! Oh God! Griff—Griffin, don’t stop! Right there! Hard—harder! ” Nick shouted before screwing his eyes shut and falling into another trail of whines.

Griffin couldn’t help but falter in his thrusting, but when Nick gave him permission he continued on at his fast pace. He felt Nick’s fingernails dig into his back slightly, a sensation that wasn’t unwelcome. “Jesus, Nick…” he groaned.

“Griffin, please…” Nick whined.

“Nick, look at me. I need you to look at me,” Griffin commanded. Nick opened his eyes again to look at his lover. “ _Good boy_ ,” he said as he took Nick into his hand and stroked him furiously. Griffin watched Nick come undone not a few moments later, shouting his name into the void.

“Griffin!! Oh God, Griffin…” Nick sobbed.

When Nick’s orgasm hit, Griffin felt the shockwaves pulse through him. He watched as cum painted across his stomach and heaving chest. The stars from Nick’s eyes were fading as Griffin released Nick’s dick in the best interest of his own.

“Nick, I’m gonna cum - tell me…”

Though Griffin couldn’t muster out the rest of the sentence, Nick sensed the meaning in the urgency of his tone. “In me, Griffin. Please cum in me,” he pleaded.

“Oh!! Nick…!” suddenly turned into a mantra of “Nicknicknicknicknick!!” as he furiously fucked Nick like nothing else mattered. Not the rug burn he felt on his knees from the car’s carpeting. Not the fact that they were trapped in an infinite time loop for the rest of their natural lives. Nothing else except for this moment they shared as lovers.

One of the most intense orgasms Griffin had ever experienced hit him like a train as he spilled into Nick. Griffin’s hips stuttered as he rode out his orgasm. Nick loved the feeling so much he gave out a small groan and lowered his right leg from Griffin’s hip.

After a beat, Griffin started to gently withdraw from Nick. Once he was free, he removed Nick’s leg from his shoulder and wavered slightly. Stained with cum or not, Griffin chose to lie down on top of Nick’s body. Nick gave a small protest but it died in his mouth when Griffin’s stomach made contact with his own.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Nick said.

“Don’ care. Too tired,” Griffin mumbled.

There was a slight pause, “…Okay come on, this can’t be that comfortable,” Nick said. Griffin gave out a tired whine in response. Hearing that only made Nick laugh softly. “C’mon, give me a kiss,” he demanded.

After releasing a small huff, Griffin sat up slightly and kissed Nick deeply and gently. A few moments passed before Griffin let up to look at Nick directly in his eyes. “You’re so handsome,” he said with a soft sigh.

“So are you. Besides, you say that now… but soon you’ll get sick of looking at this face,” Nick said half-jokingly.

“Never,” Griffin said immediately, his brows knitting together. “Never, I will never ever get tired of this face.” To emphasize, he grabbed both sides of Nick’s face and looked at him intently. “And if I ever say otherwise, you have permission to throw me out of this car and feed me to the blob.”  
  
Nick laughed a little. “You wish. Now get offa me, you brat,” he said just before slapping Griffin’s bare butt. 

“Ah! Fine! Fine…” Griffin exclaimed before lifting himself off of Nick’s body.

The two of them moved so that they were cuddling once more. This time, Nick had his back to the seat, and had his arms gently woven around Griffin. Nick peppered Griffin’s neck and shoulders with dozens of kisses, which made him giggle unabashedly. Soon, they settled down and began to relax.

“I love you,” Nick said in the quietest voice imaginable.

Still, because they were in such close quarters, Griffin heard him and smiled. “I love you too,” he replied.

Maybe someday Nick would regain his god-like powers over the virtual reality they were trapped in. Perhaps they would be able to go home and see their loved ones once again. And maybe they would be able to talk about these days as if they were just one long continuous dream.

For now, however, they had each other and that was enough. 


End file.
